Honest
by moronicyaoiperv
Summary: Naruto is a honest guy, but he can't help it, he just says whatever is in his mind. Sasuke already knows this, but still feels stunned when Naruto asked him for a certain thing...


**Honest**

"Hey Sasuke…" the blond said with a little smirk on his face. "Yeah?" said the raven haired one in response, looking down at his face. "Have you ever… kissed someone?" he said with a light blush playing on his face. He couldn't help it, he was so honest with people ALLWAYS. "Ah… you know I have" answered Sasuke blushing, remembering the accidental kiss he shared with Naruto.

"Well, yeah. But I mean someone else. Maybe a girl." Said Naruto, with the same smile on his face.

"It's not of your business, and anyway… have you?"

"Hey, I'm not going to answer if you don't answer in first place" said with a little anger on his tone. "So?"

"So…what?" said Sasuke trying to tease the blond one. "Have you ever kissed someone but me?" said Naruto angrily.

"No, okay? No! I haven't kissed anyone but you. Happy?" said the black-haired looking down at his friend who was sitting in a comfortable position over a rock in front of the lake. Their lake, the same lake they discovered together years ago and no one else new about. "How about you, dobe?"

"Nope. Only you. Sadly, I know." Said Naruto teasing his friend who was over a higher rock. He gave him the nicest smile he had, making Sasuke's cheeks turn into a red color. But he couldn't help it; Naruto was irresistible for him ever since the kiss. His manners where unique and the form he looked always so fragile, but at the same time so strong, confronting life.

"Hey! What's wrong with me?" said Sasuke.

"Nothing, without counting that…YOU'RE A BOY!" said the blond, and after finishing he began laughing out loud.

"Of course I'm a boy, but for a boy I'm pretty handsome. Don't ya' think so?" said Sasuke, sitting in his best fake-model position.

"Hahaha… yeah, what ever you said, honey." Said Naruto in a joke tone.

"Hey, I'm handsome, you can't deny it. My face it's my best attribute, _plus_… I have a really good ass."

"Okay, okay. You love yourself too much, that's clear. And… you need to improve your skills in kissing another human. That was awful." Said the blond pointing to his lips.

"Oi, oi! I can be the best in that and you know that." Said the raven haired starting to feel ashamed.

"Yeah? I don't believe ya'" said Naruto sitting up straight, making smaller the space between their faces.

"I can show it to you in every moment you want to." Said Sasuke sitting up, getting closer to Naruto. "Whenever, wherever." He said.

"Really? How about… now?" said, almost closing his eyes, wondering the black haired response.

"Perfect." Said Sasuke before he reached out for Naruto's face, and kissed him passionately.

Naruto was totally surprised by that, cus he thought Sasuke was playing, but anyways… he was enjoying the kiss. He liked the way Sasuke's lips matched perfectly in his and… oh, man, did his lips tasted good?

He closed his eyes and let himself going deeper into the kiss. Then he felt a wet and clumsy, but decided, thing pushing in his lower lip. He half-opened his lips and let Sasuke's tongue met his in an infernal, but sexy, tongue kiss. They were like that for a little while, but eventually they slowly pulled apart so that their breathless lungs could take a break. They started looking at each other, just looking, with an intense and tentative gaze. Their breathing slowed down as their questions were answered.

Sasuke's thoughts were all messed up, but he had decided to do that… and he wouldn't regret, oh hell no. He was the one who finally broke the silence…

"So…?"

"So… what?" said Naruto intensifying his gaze.

"Am I a good kisser, cuz you are a really good one." Said Sasuke with a clumsy smile on his face.

"Hm… I don't know. Am I such a good kisser?" said Naruto teasing him, elaborating a plan inside his head.

"Hey!" said Sasuke.

"What?"

"Answer my question in first place and then I will answer yours!" he said firmly.

"I'll do it…but you have to give me something first." Said Naruto getting closer to Sasuke with his best sexy tone. And it was working.

"Ah…y-yeah? W-what?" said Sasuke nervously, Naruto was tentative.

"Well, considering that last one was so good but by surprise… I couldn't grade it so… I need another kiss." Said the blond, taking by surprise Sasuke, but letting him with a big smile on his face.

"I think I can let you another of my kisses, but only if you do it as good as the last one." Said Sasuke thanking that Naruto was so honest and manipulative.

"I think I can do that." said Naruto putting his arms around Sasuke's neck and bringing their faces closer.

"Sasuke?" said Naruto almost in a whisper.

"Yeah?" responded Sasuke closing his eyes as Naruto did.

"You_ have_ a good ass."

"I know." Said Sasuke before bringing their lips together again in a wet, nice, passionate kiss as the many they'll have.


End file.
